Valencia Versthaler
"We are nothing but pawns in the world, in this world that is nothing but a game. Our actions, our fates are bound decided by the game, we move because the game commands us to do so. Only the players know what faith will befall us for we signify nothing but strategic movements." Valencia Kathrine Corumbra-Versthaler History Early History Little is known about Valencia's history, only a select few truly know of her past and even those do not give out this information openly. Born Kathrine Versthaler, Valencia was the child of a human female and a demonic feline herm. She was born in Freiburg im Breisgau, Germany and lived a generally peaceful life with her mother, even despite the fact she was a red and black furred feline with black hair that ended in white tips, and her mother human. This however changed when she turned five years old, her true family, the Corumbras, took Kathrine to her true home in Valentia, Spain. Her she was given the name, Valencia Corumbra, but on request of herself she was allowed to keep her old name, she thusly turned her name into Valencia Kathrine Corumbra-Versthaler, Valencia Versthaler for short. During her time in Spain her life was completely turned around, her true family being a large family of demons, influenced her life and thoughts. She was pushed into studying books of strategy and the art of sword fighting, along with learning four extra languages, Spanish, English, Latin and Demonic. For years she would train and study, being molded and influenced by her family to become an able member of the family. Years later, when Valencia was in her mid twenties, she left her home in Spain and traveled across the world, Eventually she arrived at the island of Lismore where she decided to stay, here she would come in close contact with several of the locals and factions such as both Zenko and Tirrendelda. It wasn't long till her abilities were noted by a feline named Xela, a member of Zenko who aspired to make her own faction with the help of a cougar named Hazel. Valencia was hired as the strategist of the new found Phoenix faction located in the castle deep within the caverns of Lismore. It was here that her name became more known over time. Serving Phoenix and Ascension into Demonhood Valencia eventually ranked up as second in command of Phoenix, serving as Xela's right hand and strategist. Though working at the Phoenix Castle, she had her own private home and business located in a small cavern within a treestump near the main Cave entrance leading to Phoenix, here she lived alone and opened a shop which sold genral items but also more rare and hard to obtain items using her association with her family to gather these items. It was during this time that she met Estelle, the bunnicoon daughter of her close friend Dru. Estelle was originally hired by Valencia to have the bunnicoon keep her store and home clean when she was not around, but after a while the two started to show feelings for each other and ended up becoming mates with Estelle moving in with Valencia. After a fierce battle with the desert forces on the Zenko grounds, Phoenix managed to aid Kami, an insectacat from the desert that laid beyond the portal in the old Zenko. Kami was bound by an oath to the desert and in order to free her from it, a ritual had to be held. Xela held this ritual, along with Valencia and a few others, during the ritual a demon enity appear from Kami's body and attacked the people helping with the ritual. After a fierce fight, Valencia eventually managed to decapitate this demon and gave the final push into the succession of the ritual where Xela freed Kami from her oath. Valencia had taken ill after the fight with the demon and frequently complained about headache and often showed feverish behavior, she eventually fainted within her home and underwent through a change that turned her demonic. As it turned out, Valencia was born as a mortal due to her human mother, but having come into direct contact with demon blood during the fight with the demon entity, had sparked her ascension into demonhood, gaining her new strength and powers though also a darker nature due to now being a demon. Still she continued her regular life, not letting her change influence her standing too much. Julian's terror and being Kidnapped Phoenix eventually became harassed by an individual named Julian, a batcat that had forced himself upon a Phoenix member and became a threat to Phoenix. Though Xela had posted out wanted posters no one succeeded into finding or capturing Julian and for a while he was not seen again, this all changed however when he assaulted and kidnapped Xela. Valencia was forced to assume command of Phoenix along with the help of Cala, one of Xela's higher ranked figures in Phoenix, together they staged search attempts to find Xela but with little success. Valencia herself however, would be kidnapped as well, forced to surrender herself when Julian caught her and her mate Estelle, resting in bed. Valencia did not wish to risk Estelle's life and surrendered herself to Julian, being taken away and held captive along with Xela. The two however were later seperated and Julian forced himself upon Valencia several times, holding her chained and even breaking her arm and keeping it broken. During this time Xela managed to escape but, due to being seperated from Valencia early on, did not know Valencia's location. Though staging search attempts, it took Phoenix several month's to locate and rescue Valencia, by this time the demonic feline was already several month's pregnant with Julian's offspring. Being brought back to Phoenix, Valencia first recovered within it's castle, having her wounds treated and taken care off. Later she relocated back to her home to spend her time with Estelle, during this time Valencia kept mostly to herself and her mate and did little with her role in Phoenix Eventually, after having decided to keep the children, Valencia and Estelle traveled to the Corumbra manor in Spain so to give birth and keep the children away from their father. Though there were complications during the birth as it turned out the cubs were siamese twins, Valencia was never given a moment to hold them as her children were taken away in order to seperate them through alchemy. This however turned horribly wrong and Valencia was told that her children had not survived the seperation. Valencia, torn by the fact that she had lost her children, only allowed Estelle's pressence near her. It is unknown what progressed the following months but eventually, both Valencia and Estelle returned to Lismore. Leaving Phoenix and starting for her own Though she reassumed her position upon her return to Lismore, Valencia grew increasingly frustrated with how Xela handled things, this was also majorly influenced due to her grudge that had built up during her time as Julian's captive and Xela's late rescue mission. To her it seemed that Xela had been lax with rescuing her and found that certain orders Xela had given her members, ruled out any authority Valencia had. Still, despite her disliking of things, Valencia served Xela loyally. Things changed however when Dagger, a former member of Phoenix, had attacked Xela when she was caught snooping around in Xela's room. Taking this as a threat against Xela and Phoenix itself, both Valencia and Cala opted that Dagger should be dealt with. Valencia would ensure that this would happen and first enlisted the aid of an assassin but eventually decided to take matters into own hands. Valencia met up with Dagger not long there after to talk, but Dagger knew better and told Valencia to do what she had come for, agreeing with that, Valencia then attacked Dagger, but not after she had subtly played a magical trick on the otter that would slowly paralyze her. The two engaged in heavy combat, but with Dagger slowly loosing the ability to move she resorted down to her own final trick and gathered energy to herself. As Valencia striked out to grab hold of Dagger's throat, the otter unleashed her gathered energy to create a barrier around them that slowly started to crush Valencia whom only managed to managed to stop Dagger's move by ripping her throat out, thus killing the Otter. Valencia would later dispose Dagger's body in the lavapools within the caverns. It was after this that Valencia began to doubt her actions around Dagger's death and her role in Phoenix, she came in contact with several members, including Cala herself to question Phoenix's current standing and their opinion, as it turned out, others were not happy either. This eventually gave Valencia the encouragement to start on her own, but before she could she needed to gather resources first, and a location to build. Her first action was to restore Dagger to life, this she managed via a deal with Hazel, whom was a necromancer, and a braindead body she obtained after an accident with her friend Bahiti's child, whom she was training during that time. Dagger was restored to life in the body of a female fennec, now taking the name Valda, though as Valencia witnessed the ritual to revive Dagger, she and Valda are linked by soul causing them to be able to feel each other's emotions. Valda, though not happy that Valencia had killed her, did agree to follow Valencia's lead. Her second move was obtaining a location, knowing that there was a small island outside the main island of Lismore, she came into contact with Lord Ashtyn, the ruler of Lismore, from him she obtained permission to claim the island for her own and do with it as she pleased, provided she did not become a threat to Lismore. Now having a location she soon allowed the construction of her tower while she gathered her members. Not long after the tower was completed she announced her departure from Phoenix and the rise of her own faction, Cruentus, joining her were her mate Estelle, Valda, former Phoenix members Cala, Bahiti, Bast and Jae, and Jae's mate River. Oba Musa and Arch-Demon Ascension Cruentus quickly rose to both good and bad publicity, Xela and others of Phoenix were none too happy with Valencia's departure along with several Phoenix members and refused to deal anything with Valencia or Cruentus. Cruentus was a great aid into the rescue attempt within the desert after several people, including Bahiti from Cruentus, had been kidnapped by the desert. They were successfully freed by the combined efforts of Cruentus and Zenko. During this time an Arch-Demon had appeared, a fennec named Oba Musa, whom turned out to be a former follower of the Corumbra Family but was banished as he proved to be disloyal and more concerned with his own agenda. Initially, Valencia did nothing against Oba Musa, so long the fennec left her followers alone she tolerate his presence in Lismore, though it soon came to light that Oba Musa turned out to be the father of the twin sisters, Bahiti and Bast. Still Valencia kept her involvement to a bare minimum and resorted to only having an eye kept on him as he plagued Phoenix. It was not until she was requested by the pet of a Phoenix member to aid them that she finally came into action. Oba Musa had apparently been corrupting people into becoming his slaves, the pet was also being corrupted and Valencia would thusly allow her own aura to flow into the pet so to lay a trap for Oba Musa It did not take long before this trap sprung into action, as Oba Musa tried to control her pet, he instead was drained of his powers by Valencia's trick and attacked by members of Phoenix. Valencia eventually arrived at the scene herself and decapitated Oba Musa, who's body then burned away leaving nothing but a magical orb called a Power Core which held Oba Mua's soul. Valencia took the Power Core and corrupted it with her own aura, she later used it to merge it with the body of a feral beast, stripping Oba Musa from his powers and turning him into her servant Having successfully beaten an Arch-Demon had sparked Valencia's second ascension, and when her mate Estelle wished to be changed into a demon as well, Valencia would preform a ritual to do so. During this ritual however, her own ascension was trigged as well, and as Estelle was turned into a demon, Valencia had ascended into becoming an Arch-Demon, though this time there had been a physical change. Her normally red fur had turned gray, her black hair with white tips was now red with black tips and her crimson eyes had turned golden.This change however left Valencia to become cold-hearted for a while, and she would not be seen coming from her tower, again only allowing Estelle's presence near her. The Later Years and current status Valencia's rise to power as Arch-Demon, and Cruentus's standing earned her several people following her. Somewhere during this time, Estelle also became pregnant by Valencia and gave birth to twins. As more members had joined, Cruentus had grown as a mercenary faction, though one in particular she would spend quite some time and effort into controlling, this person was the demoness Ashura, one whom Valencia took control off after witnissing the raw madness that flowed within Ashura. This however proved to be troublesome as Ashura's madness proviked people and had gotten the demoness in numerous troubles, forcing Valencia to again and again try to direct and control the demoness in such a sense that she could be left alone. Also after her ascension, her darker side unvieled itself once more, this resulted into several events underwhich the death of a sergal whom threatened Valencia and her family and the hunting and possible disappearance of a demon hunter whom had been causing trouble. Even so Valencia and Cruentus stayed mainly out of greater trouble. Valencia also became part of the City Counsil after a fennec named Lucian had taken over control of the City after Ashtyn had disappeared and pirates attacked the city, Valencia used this time to spread her influence over the City in order to keep a general eye on things. Though Valencia kept mainly out of City business, this all changed when Collie Madfang became a problem for the City. Valencia knew Collie already as she had a deal with the Pirate when she found out that her island was officially one of Collie's outposts. Collie threatened to attack the city within several days, and though Valencia tried to deal her way out of it this happening, she was unsuccessfull. Several days later Collie's Pirates attack the City starting the Great War,the pirates greatly damaging it during the initial strikes. Valencia ordered her members to aid the City and several of them came into the City's defense, ending up injured and being send to Zenko. During the course of the war, Valencia herself fought in defense of the city, though the defenders were eventually pushed back to Zenko where they made their last stand. However the pirates managed to obtain one of Zenko's manacannons used in the City's defense and blasted through the Zenko's main doors and allowing the pirates to invade Zenko and head directly to the manasprings, their plan being to blow it up causing an explosion that would oblitirate Zenko and ruin the City. Zenko was thusly evactuated, Valencia leading the evacuation of the injured one's resting at Zenko herself, as they all retreated back to Phoenix within the caves. Which turned out to be just in time as Zenko blew up not long there after. With Zenko and the City destroyed, the majority of the surviors remained at Phoenix, as collie had left Lismore after it's destruction, Valencia herself would return to her own island and started to gather resources. In the two years that followed Valencia aided greatly, along with Phoenix, in the rebuilding of the City. Currently Valencia is still in command of Cruentus, having gained several members since the war. She also discovered that her child turned out to be still alive, rather then being seperated the two were turned into one being whom was called Raven, Raven was kept away from Valencia until the girl decided to leave her home in Spain and look out for her mother. Her most recent activites have been aiding the City with interrogating their captive Alphonse whom had been jailed for rape. During this, when trying to leave the cell, Alphonse attacked Valencia from behind and nearly cut off her right arm with his powers. She was taken care of her wounds at the infirmary and has been resting at her home since. Armaments Valencia, being an excelent fighter, has several weapons within her possesion as well as a fully equiped armor, noted here is a list of her currently known weaponry and armor. Legacy Armor Valencia Armor was first scene during the first years of Cruentus, she started to wear her tradition al family armor after being badly injured during a portal attack at the old Zenko. This armor is crafted out of high grade steel and cover her near entire body, the individual parts are all linked through chaninmal and the armor itself has been enchanted to neglect the effects of fire and electricity being unable to catch fire or guide electric attacks. The armor has been dubbed Legacy Armor, and is usually worn by Valencia when she heads knowingly into battle. It is usually void of damage, being kept in prestine condition thanks to the Cruentus Forgecat Yuri. The Legacy of Ages Valencia's most prized sword and family possession. The Legacy of Ages normally appears more to be like a scepter, possessing no physical blade of it's own, however this weapon is magical and empowered by the souls stored within the crystal on Valencia's necklace. This Soul Crystal is a gem with a dimension within it, within this dimension is the afterlife for the Corumbra family and holds Valencia's hundreds of anscestors. Once the Latin chant is spoken, these souls will emerge from the crystal and flow into the hilt of the Legacy of Ages, which then will form a physical blade out of their souls and energy. The sword, when empowered by the souls, can be classified as a longsword, the blade itself is equal to a high grade sword made out of mithril. This sword is Valencia's most prefered weapon in combat and is usually empowered before the combat beings. Shadow and Shade Though rarely used she always carries this set of blades with her. Originally unnamed, Valenci a eventually ended up naming the sword Shadow and the dagger Shade after the news that her children had supposedly passed away. Both the dagger and sword are made out of high grade steel, they are curved like most scimitar blades but have serated edges for increase in damage potential. Despite being rarely used, Valencia always carries these two blades along her side. Dark Energy Ball Though not a weapon itself, the Dark Energy Ball is oe of Valencia's key signature attacks. This energy ball, that is gathered within the palm of her paw, is able to pack quite a pinch, being flung at it's target with a decent speed and hitting it with the feeling of being hit by an object of about fifty pounds. Not only does it pack a punch, there is also a chance that it may paralyze the inflicted target for a moment making this one of Valencia's most used techniques during combat. Though usually created within her right paw, she is able to form it with either paw. Category:Characters